I'll Play You For It
by What'sLeftOfABizarreChildhood
Summary: Ron’s tired of being Uke and challenges Harry for the role of Seme. But Harry wont give up his top spot with out a fight!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I'll play you for it  
**Author**: What'sLeftOfABizarreChildhood  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Ron's tired of being Uke and challenges Harry for the role of Seme. But Harry wont give up his top spot with out a fight! One-Shot.  
**Warnings: **This story will contain a **SLASH **pairing people!!! Which translates into huge amounts of **GAYNESS **on the main character's parts!!! So if you're one of those homophobic closed minded types, leave now!!! That was your only warning.  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, though many of you probably don't cause I'd hella turn the series into a bunch romance novels. XD Plus I'd be rich off my arse!  
**A/N: **I don't usually go for this pairing but it just popped into my head during French class and it was so cute I just couldn't not write it down.

"Check mate."  
Harry blinked, sighed and slumped back into his chair. He glared at the broken pieces that used to be his king.  
"You know Harry, in the nine years I've known you, your chess skills haven't improved very much." Ron said, grinning broadly.  
"Which is really a big surprise, since you make me play nearly every day." Harry grumbled while leaning on the arm of his chair and resting his chin in his palm.  
Ron gave an overly dramatic gasp and made a mock hurt face. "You mean you don't like playing with me?"  
Harry lifted his head to look at Ron. After a silent moment his expression turned from irritated to a leer. "Of course not Ron! I love playing with you." He purred, leaning across the small coffee table and brushing his fingers over the other man's cheek.  
Ron's face flushed, his ears turning red as well. Harry loved the way that, even after four years of being lovers, he could still make Ron blush so easily.  
Harry stood and slowly circled the small table to join his lover on the couch. He leaned close tilting Ron's head to the side and started to trail small kisses, light nips and gentle sucks from his jaw down his neck to his collarbone, earning him a low, guttural moan.  
Ron's hand came up to tangle in Harry's wild, black hair. His body arching in a silent plea for more touches, for more of that delicious contact.  
Harry started unbuttoning Ron's shirt, running gentle fingers over the newly exposed flesh. Still kissing his neck, Harry started to lean Ron back on the couch while simultaneously positioning himself between his legs. His own confined erection brushed a similar bulge in the other's pants.  
"Wait, Ron gasped out, placing a hand on Harry's chest to still him.  
Harry gazed down at him clearly confused.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
Ron dropped his gaze, blushing madly. He mumbled something unintelligible, still not looking up at the other man.  
Harry smiled tenderly at his lover. His friend. Then he lifted Ron's chin with two fingers and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips. When he pulled away he looked straight into his eyes and spoke softly, reassuringly, "Come on love. You can tell me. What's on your mind?"  
Ron just stared at him for a moment then, gathering his courage he spoke, "I want to try something different tonight."  
Harry raised his eyebrows at this. "That's it? You've never had a problem saying that before. What so different this time?"  
"I want to top." Ron replied firmly.  
Harry stared for a moment, Ron's words not registering right away. Then he sat up, his own face now red.  
"You want to… b-but _I _always..." He stammered lamely, thinking, trying to think of a way to get through this with out bottoming. Then he just said simply, but adamantly, "No."  
Ron stared shocked.  
"What? Why not?!" He exclaimed, frustrated.  
"Because." Harry replied, rather childishly.  
"Because why?" Ron demanded.  
"Because. I always top." he replied matter-of-factly.  
Ron spluttered incoherently for a moment then said in an irritated tone, "That's not any real reason!"  
But Harry just sat there, his arms crossed and his expression determined. He would not bottom. Even if he did love Ron, he just wouldn't do it. He had always been the dominant one in the relationship, and it would just feel… Not quite right, to play the submissive role.  
Realizing that Harry wasn't going to give in, Ron slid over to the other side of the couch. He leaned on the armrest, trying to think of a way to get his stubborn lover to do what he wanted him to do. Then an idea came to him.  
"I'll play you for it."  
Harry looked up, surprised and a bit puzzled.  
"Play me for what?" He questioned cautiously.  
"The top position tonight."  
Harry thought about it for a moment.  
"What would we play?"  
"Chess."  
"No."  
"What? You afraid you'll lose?" Ron goaded, ginning at him.  
"No! I just don't want to, okay?" Harry answered, glaring.  
Ron crawled seductively towards Harry. Then, while supporting himself on the back and the arm of the couch, he leaned over him. Not making contact with him though, he leaned his head in until his mouth was almost touching Harry's ear and whispered, "Oh but Harry, I think you are. You're afraid. Because you know you can't beat me." With this he gave a little nip to Harry's earlobe.  
Harry breathed in sharply. Leaning back he looked Ron square in the eye. After a while he nodded hesitantly.  
"Alright, we'll play." He said determinedly.  
Ron grinned wickedly. He turned to set the board up again while Harry moved back to his chair.  
Harry played as best he could. He thought long and hard before each move, though it didn't help much. Ron was just better at this than he was.  
How was he ever going to win?  
The only way would be to-  
Cheat.  
No! Harry wouldn't cheat. He was an honorable and chivalrous Gryffindor! Not a cunning and conniving Slytherin! But if he didn't how would he beat Ron? He had to figure out a way! There was _no way _Harry was going to bottom.  
Then it hit him. Like, excuse the bad pun, lightening to the brain.  
Distraction.  
It wasn't cheating per se. It wouldn't even be intentional, as far as Ron would know.  
Harry would just have to get Ron's mind off the game, and onto more _interesting_ things.  
Grinning evilly on the inside Harry started to pull at the collar of his t-shirt. "Is it a bit warm in here? Or is it just me?"  
Ron looked up at him, then considered for a moment, "No not really why? You hot?"  
"Yeah." He replied, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head and tossing it nonchalantly to the floor. Harry sat back, now completely naked from the waist up, with a slight smile. His abs and arms were tanned and well toned from his training as an Auror.  
He glanced up at Ron to see him staring, with hungry eyes. "Much better." Harry sighed, "Your turn."  
"Right." He murmured, shaking his head slightly. His face had a slight flush once again.  
Harry took to chewing sensually on his lower lip, running his fingers through his hair or rubbing his finger over the pieces in what _could _be taken as an obscene way, while he thought about his next move. During Ron's turns he would fidget in his seat, shifting from one seductive position to another.  
Harry would occasionally look up to catch Ron leering at him. Then Ron's eyes would dart back to the board and he'd hasten to make a move.  
The game started to go gradually better for Harry, and worse for Ron.  
Getting Ron so flustered was so much fun that Harry was almost sorry to see it end.  
"Check mate." He declared to a stunned Ron.  
Almost.  
"What?!" Ron asked astonished, "How? You never win!"  
"I guess I just got lucky this time." Harry replied, a sweet smile plastered on his face. The smile quickly turned to a lascivious smirk as he stood, hoisted Ron up and crushed their lips together in a demanding, passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, breathing heavily Harry leaned in to nuzzle at Ron's neck, just below his ear. He whispered softly, as his hands snaked around to squeeze Ron's arse possessively, "Looks like I'm still on top."

A/N: Yays!!! I've finally posted a Fic! Woot! Hope you all like it. It would be much appreciated if you would review this. Tell me what you liked. What you didn't like. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But please, no flames.


	2. The real winner

**Title: **I'll play you for it (Ch 2, Who's the real winner?)

**Author: **What'sLeftOfABizarreChildhood

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **Mature

**Summary:**

**Warnings: **This story will contain a _**SLASH**_ pairing people!! Which translates into huge amounts of _**GAYNESS**_ on the main character's parts!! So if you're one of those homophobic closed minded types, leave now!! That was your only warning.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, though many of you probably don't cause I'd hella turn the series into a bunch romance novels. XD Plus I'd be rich off my arse!

**A/N: **Okay, so I'd originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I got a few reviews saying that they wanted another chapter. One that shows Harry being 'Tops.' That got me thinking and then one boring day in 6th period it just kind of wrote itself. So let that be a lesson to you all! Writing reviews gets you what you want!! XP

"Aw! Come on Ron! It's not so bad now, is it?"

Ron huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking for all the world like a petulant child who'd been denied a shiny new toy they'd seen in a store front window.

Harry almost felt bad for winning.

Almost.

"I'll let you be _on _top, yeah?"

Rom's face reddened again at his offer. "It's not the same!" He nearly pouted, his bottom lip sticking out ever so slightly.

Harry's cock gave a sudden jerk at the sight. He'd never been able to resist 'the pouty face.'

Slowly Harry stood and moved around the small table to where Ron sat. He raised one hand and cupped Ron's cheek. Ron closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Smiling Harry stepped over his legs and sat behind him on the couch, wrapping his arms around the red heads waist. He began to kiss, nibble and lick the taller man's neck while one hand was busy with the fly of Ron's jeans.

Delighting in the small gasps and breathy moans that were coming from his love Harry moved his mouth up to his ear and whispered, his lips lightly brushing over the soft skin, "See? It's not so bad at all. I'd actually say you're enjoying it." As he said the last part his hand slipped under the waistband of Ron's jeans and boxers to wrap around hard, heated flesh.

Another gasp leading into a moan from Ron was all the assurance Harry needed.

Ron wasn't liking this.

He was loving it!

Grinning to himself Harry allowed his free hand to come up slip inside the unbuttoned shirt and begin toying and tweaking one of Ron's nipples. By now Ron's moaning had become a slur of yes', mores, Harry's and other unintelligible pleas.

Then Harry gave his cock a light squeeze and his hips jerked forward into his hand then back, straight into Harry's groin. Ripping a ragged moan from Harry's own throat.

Unable to stand it any longer Harry stood up quickly pulling a startled Ron with him. He spun the redhead around and crushed their lips together in a scorching kiss.

Not breaking the kiss he began to lead his lover back, towards the hall, and their bedroom.

Harry'd always loved the way Ron tasted. It was almost a sweet taste. Probably from all the Honeyduke's treats he ate. But whatever it was, it was intoxicating. It made Harry crazy and light headed. It almost felt like falling.

Then his backside hit the floor, hard.

And he realized he _had _been falling.

Ron's unfastened pants had fallen down and gotten caught around his ankles, causing him to trip. And since he and Harry had been practically attached at the lips, Harry'd gone down with him.

For a moment Harry just stared up at Ron's shocked face. Then he bust out laughing, which caused Ron's expression to turn to one of confusion.

Harry the leaned up and recaptured the other's lips in another kiss. This one gentler, more tender than the last.

Harry's hands came up to pull Ron's shirt down his shoulders and off of him completely. Moving to nibble on one earlobe he ran his fingers slowly up Ron's sides, causing small shivers to travel up the redhead's spine and a gasp to escape his parted lips.

Reaching down Harry unfastened his own pants and grabbing the bands of both his Ron's pants he pushed them both down and off the rest of the way.

He let out a low groan as he felt his lover's erection brush against his own. He lifted his knees up, spreading Ron's until the taller man was sitting astride him. Then hold onto his hips Harry began to rock his own, creating glorious friction as the cocks rubbed back and forth.

Soon he no longer needed to thrust, as Ron started to role his hips slowly in a rhythmic pattern. His lips parted, little breathy moans, sighs and pleas falling from his lips like water from a stream.

"Beautiful." Harry growled as he raised one hand and wordlessly summoned a jar of lube from their bedroom down the hall. Tightening his grip on Ron's hips he topped the redhead before he could finish.

Ron let out a small whine in protest and bucked his hips trying to continue, but Harry had a strong hold on him. He ran his hand up Ron's back leaning him forward so that he rested on Harry's chest. Then bringing the jar up he unscrewed the top and dipped his fingers into the gooey liquid. Scooping out and ample amount he let some drip into the cleft of Ron's arse. The redhead shivered at the feel of the cool goo. Harry set the jar aside and began to tease his lover's entrance with his slicked fingers.

A needy moan escaped Ron's lips, his breathe ghosting over Harry's ear sending a shiver all the way down to his toes. Ron tried desperately to push back onto those probing digits, but to no avail, Harry held him still once more.

"Patience love." Harry whispered nuzzling Ron's neck kissing and nibble lightly. He slipped the first finger inside the tight opening. Ron cried out and arced against him. He began to babble again, mostly incoherent slurs but Harry picked up a few words like now, more, please, let me.

Smiling Harry released his hold on his lover and the taller man began to rock back and forth, impaling himself onto Harry's finger. He added a second and third, turning and scissoring them as the other moved. When his fingertips brushed against Ron's prostate he jerked sharply letting loose another low moan.

Harry decided then that he was prepared enough and withdrew his fingers.

"Sit up." He said his voice hoarse.

Ron lifted himself up to give Harry room. He used the extra lube on his fingers to slick himself up. Then taking Ron's hand he led it to his erection he said with his eyes heavy lidded with lust, "Guide me in."

Ron took him gently in hand and positioned himself over his cock. He leaned down and captured Harry's lips in another kiss as he slowly slid down his length. Harry's hands came up to run along his side, then finally to stop at his buttocks spreading them apart, to allow him in deeper. Ron set the rhythm, slow and leisurely he moved up and down, riding his love.

Harry move his legs up and Ron leaned back angling himself he braised one hand on his knee and one on his chest for more leverage. Ron moved down and let loose another cry as his prostate was hit again. He began to move faster, going down harder, losing the slow pattern he'd set, for more hurried and fervid one. Harry trust up his hips with every down stroke of Ron's and began to stroke his weeping erection with one hand using the redhead's own pre cum as more lubricant.

Harry felt the pleasure like a coil tightening in his lower abdomen, he was close. Ron was too, he could tell by the clenching of the muscles around his shaft.

Ron's head fell back and he screamed Harry's name as his orgasm hit, his release spilling out over both of their chests and his muscles tightening around Harry's erection. Almost painfully so. It was enough to send Harry over the edge as well. With a shout of his own Harry shot his seed deep into his lover.

Ron collapsed into Harry's arms and the rolled onto their sides. They lay there for a few moments, their eyes closed and chests heaving.

When he'd caught his breath Harry opened his eyes and watched Ron for a moment. His chest still rising and falling a bit fast, his eyes closed and a sated smile on his freckled face. Harry leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his parted lips. "Bed?" he asked quietly.

The redhead hummed in agreement.

Silently Harry cast a wandless cleaning charm on them and the floor before climbing to his feet and extending a hand to Ron. As he help the other man to his feet he felt and ache in his backside. He rubbed his bum and stretched backwards to try and relieve the pain.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just think that fall bruised my bum." He replied with a frown.

Ron let out a laugh at this. Harry raised a brow at him, wondering why that was funny. But Ron just scooped up their clothes and walked towards the room the shared. As he walked away Harry could swear he heard Ron say, "Looks like I wont be the only one who's arse will be sore in the morning this time will I?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. He wouldn't-- couldn't have… Could he? No, not Ron. But still…

"Ron!" Harry yelled, limping down the hall after his lover. He could hear him laughing again inside the bedroom.

**A/N: **Well Hope you liked my little 2nd chapter/epilogue thingy. Which actually turned out to be longer than the original chapter!! Lol XD Reviews please!! Remember, it was writing reviews that got you all this second part!!


End file.
